A Touch of Fire FG (adult) spin-off
by AuTumnsReinOfLight
Summary: She could feel her eyes weigh down as she drew closer. There was no fear. No nervousness. No hesitation. Not this time around. The adrenaline sent her heart pounding as Jenny drew in a slow, languid breath, two sets of eyes burning into her with fiery, devouring passion...


**A/N:** This idea has been in my folder for years. Truthfully, I have about three stories in in the future works. Well, technically just two more and one of them being a sequel. Just a heads up T**he Forbidden Game IV: A Roll of the Dice** has been updated for a Chapter Thirteen Preview. Yes, I** have returned to that story** as well for those wondering. And I again I apologize for long delays when life gets in the way it tends to delay my updates. Of course, I do NOT do this intentionally.

Anyways, so this story I have thought about being a one shot or possibly more, I have not decided yet because I am leaving it up to you kiddies;) Since it does have the potential of becoming a story I may just continue just because. I sincerely have no idea how long it would be it could be five to ten chapters. This is purely a less serious novel and not as intense as the other Forbidden Game story.

I don't appreciate crickets so don't be afraid to reveiw and expand my horizons here.

Lend me your thoughts and let me know what you think

I particularly liked this piece...

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: A Douse of Reality**

Jenny slammed the dark stall door of the bathroom, her palm pressed up against the steel lock until it snapped shut with a _click. _Tears pricked the corner of her eyes. She slumped down against the ground, the long summer dress she wore bunching up at the thighs Jenny had specifically worn for the celebration presently taking place outside the ice cream parlor.

Audrey was pregnant.

Jenny sniffled. The florescent lighting above reflected off her pearl polished manicure she'd gotten just an hour before with her two best friends. Each nail had been filed and shaped into perfection, her hands baby soft and smooth after having them massaged at the spa. But that wasn't where her attention was focused.

Rather, it was her bare… ring finger.

The familiar prick of tears swelled again as Jennys lip trembled. So angry was she at herself for even allowing the thought of Him to cross her mind. On such a special day no less! It wasn't fair to Audrey who looked nicely brown and fresh back from her long honeymoon in Fuji. She looked so happy. Michael had just landed his editorial job at a publishing company and Audrey had just been promoted to manager after years of working as a cosmetologist with a year of schooling under her belt.

Audreys eyes had grown especially warm and her smile tender when the name Michael had been mentioned. She'd appeared so different to Jenny, softer somehow. Her face had been nearly au natural' making her freckles pop yet fit the copper hair that had been lopped off to frame her pretty, heart-shaped face. How she'd talked about the honeymoon, though filled with its passion and romance with stars in her eyes, had been too much for Jenny to handle in one sitting. Only two months had since passed when her own happiness had been snatched from her. At the beginning it had been a hard, bruised ache in the pit of her stomach. But now the bruise around her heart was slowly healing.

No longer was it black and blue.

And still, the tears came every once in awhile. Especially if Jenny thought back to that day... The very day after the graduation ceremony of Vista Grande High, Thomas Jay Locke had gotten down on one knee and proposed to Jenny Thornton in front of their class of 1997. The chaos and cheers that had erupted that day... Tears had been shed, smiles unwavering, and happiness, so much happiness Jenny's head had been on cloud nine. There had been a huge blowout afterwards with both their friends and their families excited for the two childhood sweethearts. And the diamond. Jennys diamond had been simple yet exquisite. From then on it would permanently reside on her ring finger and survive the turbulence of their college years at San Francisco University –with the rest of the gang spread out across California- and up to the last days of their senior year together.

Only then, things would change forever.

In the years following post- graduation Jenny had realized she'd wanted to spend her life helping others or 'save' them. The final decision had been made before the start of freshman year. From then on she'd strive to achieve her Masters in Psychology. Like his father her-then-fiancé Tom had wanted to own his own car shop and therefore, had taken Business. However, the choices of their careers had been very hard and very challenging for the both. Tom hadn't been particularly good at Math but it was around that same time Jenny had met her first friend in college, Jennifer Copenhagen. Instantly they had it hit off, later pinned with the nickname 'Twinsies' for their rather, peculiar resemblance. The differences between the two were subtle; Jennifer's style edgier with a knack for sass that matched her bright, cougar-green eyes. And Jenny, having always been more on the modest side, maintained a down-to-earth persona to match with eyes as green as a forest woodland.

This knowledge Jennifer would relay to Jenny the night she would take Jenny out for their first freshman college party. Not long after Tom would be coerced and join in on these these particular events. Jenny would later see this as a perfect opportunity since Jennifer had been going to school to acquire her Accountant degree. Tom could then be tutored in order to achieve his Business degree. Jennifer had willingly obliged. After, the three became nearly inseparable and it would be then Jenny would extend her invitation to Jennifer as a bridesmaid. Jennifer had been thrilled. In the years following the three grew and became a unit, or 'The Three Amigos (as)'. Save for the occasional need Tom and Jenny crammed in for some one-on-one alone time together. Never did this bother Jennifer who always seemed to have her newest 'flavor' of the week on her arm. So many of those 'flavors' Jenny had seen spoil before the weeks end but never once had she voiced her opinion.

Jennifer had never broached the topic but there had been some unspoken appreciation for Jenny's silence. Soon after their friendship would take on the depth of almost_ sisterly._ Introductions to families and friends would be made over the course of time between spring breaks and family vacations that would leave the cement walls of their dorm room congested with memorabilia. But their senior year would turn out be particularly grueling for the three when finals approached. Jenny would spend most days and nights studying for exams, sleeping off the sleepless nights, or planning her wedding that both Tom and her had set for the month of August that summer...

_She couldn't wait another second to see him. Gosh, how much she had missed him! It had seemed like days since the last time she could remember those green-and-gold flecked eyes and devil may care smile. Earlier that morning before Jennys last English final, Jennifer had said Tom had been doing a lot of weight lifting. Jenny supposed it had to do with their quickly approaching wedding date. Which made her smile all the more. She could only imagine how toned his body was. It was a sight and always was whenever he'd taken his shirt off. _

_Jenny blushed at the thought. _Oh, Tom._ All she wanted to do now was spend her entire evening celebrating as college graduates. Finals were over. Four tiresome years of studying, cramming, sleepless nights, and caffeinated mornings were over. Jenny was free to move on to the next stage in their lives: the wedding._

My wedding night.

_Jenny couldn't repress the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips as she ran across the manicured lawns on campus. Her ponytail waved like a gold banner beneath the blazing sun as her trainers brushed through the stalks of grass. She was almost there. Just a couple more feet and she would reach the mens side of campus._

_The door smacked against the wall with a loud BANG as Jenny burst through the building, the excitement making her giddy and all too anxious to see her fiancé. The smell of stale beer and sweat was pungent in the air. Jenny raced up the winding stairs, passing a few observant college guys she'd seen at past parties. They gave a wave or smile as she bounded down the hall. Everyone knew her as Tom's fiancé. Fiance. The name simply warmed her heart as Jenny reached the dorm room with the worn numbers 103 engraved on its wooden surface. It was here she'd spent many nights cuddling and going over wedding plans with Tom. And, if Jenny be honest, where her and Tom had begun pushing their intimate boundaries the last time the two had been alone. It made Jenny wonder after all this time apart what finally being alone would do to the both tonight._

_Jenny reached for the knob and burst in. "Tom," she began breathless, "I—"_

_And just like a balloon her happiness deflated. _

_There Tom stood, his broad and bare muscled chest beaded with sweat with his arms secured around an all too familiar blonde. Her long, pale curls were tossed over one shoulder exposing one bronze arm with the lace string of her bra hanging. Cleanly shaven legs were wrapped around his waist whilst positioned on the arm of the couch. Their couch. __Her friend. Her roommate. Her bridesmaid: Jennifer Copenhagen._

_Her bright-cougar heavily mascara eyes were wide, her glossy lips shaped in a large O. _"_Jenny," she'd started to say, her voice absent of its usual confidence. Now, it shook. "I—"_

_"Don't." __Jenny cut in, her voice sharp but her eyes fixated on Tom._

_Tom's face had drained of all color. "J-Jenny." Shock. Surprise. And the very prominent emotion of betrayal was written all over his face. As if he'd just noticed his position Tom threw up his hands and took a step back. But those flecked orbs never once moved from Jennys face. Tom swallowed, hard._

_Right there, Jenny knew Tom saw her heart break before his very eyes. Jenny didn't know whether she wanted to laugh or cry first._

"_Jenny… I…" But Toms voice trailed off, his eyes suddenly pleading as Jenny shook her head._

_Tom closed his lips and his adams apple dipped and rose, again._

_They had grown up together. They had been inseperable. Thomas Jay Locke had been in nearly every aspect of Jennys life. He'd been her first kiss. Dance. Date. Boyfriend. Fiancé. Love. Although the two never once broached the subject, the two had literally been through hell and back triple times. What? Was it five years ago now? And it had all been for him. Her. Each other. Life. Freedom. For it all. This didn't seem real. She had to have been dreaming because Tom would NEVER cheat on her. He loved her. She loved him. He'd risked his life. Jenny had risked hers countless times. He'd proposed! She had accepted! They had a future. Honeymoon. Babies. Growing old together. He'd never wanted to lose her and she...him._

_Jenny felt tears blur her vision and for a moment the ground altered._ I have been through so much. I will not let him win. I am my only master_. Jenny grit her teeth and righted herself. A moment later she raised her head back up and looked at Tom before she took a step back… then another._

_Then before Jenny knew it she was running._

"_Jenny, wait! Jenny!"_

_But Jenny never turned around. Through blinding tears she felt herself stumble down the last few steps before she threw the brick building door open, engulfed in the hot sun that seemed to burn at her salt-stained cheeks. Alien hands kept grabbing at her. Someone asked what was wrong. But Jenny simply shook them off as Tom's cries grew fainter and fainter. Broken sobs burst from her chest before Jenny neared the campus busy intersection. Jenny stumbled and scraped her knee. Biting back the sting of pain she pushed herself back on her feet and ran into the busy streets._

_Lights flashed. Green. Yellow. Red. Rants of profanities could just barely be heard in her state of mind as she forced herself into the glass pay phone booth across the street. Jenny staggered into the confined space. Luck was on her side as her shaking hands pulled out two quarters leftover from laundry. Jenny jabbed them into the slot and fumbled to punch in the correct numbers that would lead to her salvation. Or so, she hoped._

_The phone started to ring_

_And ring_

_And-_

"_Hello?"_

"_D-Dee?" Jenny had never been more grateful than in that moment to have the fiery tigress answer._

_There was a shuffle. Dee must've been adjusting the phone before she said, "Jenny?" _

"_Y-Yeah i-it's me."_

"_You okay, Sunshine. You sound…"_

"_Upset?" Jenny squeaked. She swallowed and cleared her throat._

"_What is it." Dees voice was instantly defensive. Being a karate teacher was paying off for her. She sounded fierce yet controlled. "Did someone hurt you?"_

_Jenny could just imagine Dee as a panther then ready to pounce. "U-Umm I n-need t-to ask a f-favor." Jenny struggled to get the words through her gasps of breaths. She needed to calm down or surely she would pass out._

"_Slow down, sunshine. Breathe." Dee coaxed. "Take a deep breath..."_

_Jenny did._

_"Okay. Shoot."_

_Jenny struggled to pull in a breath between the onslaught of spasms that rocked her chest. She gave herself another moment, which Dee seemed to sense. Jenny took one more breath before she managed to say, "D-Do you think I could stay with you in LA f-for awhile I…"_

_It only took that last word before Jenny crumbled to the ground. Holding on the phone as if for her dear life she poured over the story of Toms infidelity just barely surpassing the details Jenny had witnessed with her own eyes. But by the time she was finished the spasms were back ten-fold leaving Jenny physically and emotionally wrecked._

_And Dee was more than a little angry. Jenny could practically feel the rings of her anger forming into a ripple and building up to fury. "That treacherous son of a—"_

Jenny's eyes fluttered open as Dees voice faded along with the memory. She didn't want to relive anymore. Not again. Instead she stared at the chipped paint of the stall door where she'd earlier bypassed the painted ice-cream face called "Coney" the parlors representation of their brand of ice cream. The smile looked fake, their weird, squiggly-lined arms propped on their cone-shaped body with a bright red cherry on its head like a beret.

Jenny looked away and sighed.

In some ways she blamed herself for the distance accumulated between her and Tom. Although her friends were adamant Jenny didn't blame herself, they hadn't been there to witness like Jennifer. Like the days when Jenny hadn't gotten enough sleep after late studious hours and took her frustrations out on Tom. Or the fights the two sometimes had about stupid, miniscule things. They hadn't witnessed just how many hours she'd spent in the library pouring over books to study on the metaphysics of Psych so she could maintain her perfect and spotless 4.0 GPA. Jenny had been a little overzealous and Tom hadn't helped when he'd teased her for it. Still, that left a fairly small gap for any over friendly interaction to take place between Tom and Jennifer. Even when Jennifer had been tutoring Tom, Tom had always come back to her that same night whether it was to simply talk or for some intimacy. Unless, it had started at the beginning of finals? Jenny knew her preoccupation had put a strain on their relationship. Still, it left her sometimes wondering if their affair had taken place much earlier.

It made Jenny feel sick.

Not only had she lost Tom but Jenny had also lost a college friend who had become almost like family to her. In the end two things had been tossed over the Golden Gate bridge that same day. One had been Tom's engagement ring. The other had been Jenny's friendship bracelet Jennifer had made the beginning of their freshman year. Both had been of sentimental value. Both were now sitting at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. Neither had Jenny spoken to since.

At least, Jenny had hoped when she'd moved out to LA to live in Dees small studio apartment.

Post-graduation was when Jenny had made her swift departure from San Francisco to L.A. But it hadn't taken Tom long to track down Jennys whereabouts. For the past two months Tom phone calls had come in nonstop. Numerous voicemails had taken up all memory space of Dees answering machine with such claims as "Jennifer had been coming onto me." And "I love you, it can't end like this." Or "I still want to marry you..." Blah, blah, blah. Even Dee had said they were simply excuses. For once, Jenny had agreed. Tom had failed to realize that high school was over and his mistake had costed him. Jenny was not a seventeen year old teenager that trailed after the former star quarterback. No, Jenny was a woman. As a young man engaged to her Tom should've known better. What he'd done Jenny could forgive but she would never forget.

Dee had, since, changed their number. Jenny had also made both her friends and families aware not to give Tom any information. Tom had once been family but they never argued. Jenny's trust in Tom had broken and with it the privilege of keeping him in her life. And seemingly, not only hers. But it was healthy. It was needed.

Tom had broken her heart and it was no longer his job to pick up the pieces.

"Sunshine, you in here?"

Jennys head snapped up as a trail of footsteps echoed with a _clip clap._ Flip flops. They stopped outside her door, a bright, lemon yellow against dark skin. Oh. How long had she already been in here? Swallowing Jenny stood and smoothed down the flowery lavender dress.

Jenny crooked back the latch and stepped out.

Dee stood just outside the door. The Nefertiti look alike had only gotten more beautiful with age. Her skin simply glowed against the luminous sundress that accented her athletic body. A dress. A couple years ago it wouldn't have been near impossible to view Dee as girly. But Dee had changed. She'd grown up. Jenny knew she'd been growing out her hair too the past few months. Now the length dangled just above her shoulders in soft curls. Her brows which she now had waxed were knit together, just a faintest trace of her former demeanor by the glint in her chocolate brown eyes.

"He found another way didn't he?" Dees tone was mellow. But there was a distinct edge beneath.

Jenny nodded. "He wrote a letter he asked my parents to pass on. Mom read it to me."

Dee wrapped a comforting arm around her. "Let me guess, the wannabe Romeo left a cheesy one liner like, 'My heart will forever be yours?'."

Jenny winced. "More like 'I promise I'll never let go'."

"You've got to be kiddin' me!" Dee's voice rose an octave as she pulled away just enough to meet Jennys gaze. "That cheese whiz ripped off my favorite movie as an effort to score some brownie points?!"

Jenny couldn't help it. A giggle burst from her lips. Three weeks ago on Dee's 23rd birthday she'd received a gift from her mother, Jasmine. It had turned out to be the complete tape set of the movie "Titanic" parts 1 & 2. Dee, who had always been a skeptic on romance, had eventually popped it in after hearing about its rave reviews from co-workers and the like. Of course, she'd wanted to prove them all wrong. Instead it had had the complete opposite effect the moment the screen had gone black and the credits started to roll. Dee's heart had fallen hook, line, and sinker for the infamous Leonardo DiCaprio.

To this day, Jenny could memorize some of the scenes.

"Calm down, Dee, sure Leonardo's not all that offended."

"Pfft. If he knew what a prize that Duan Juan is."

Jenny shook her head and broke away. She started for the sink to wash up in case Audrey decided to check in. Which was the last thing Jenny wanted. Jenny was sure she didn't look so pretty. She was right. A few streaks of mascara had run down her face, her eyes bright and puffy from crying. Grabbing a few paper towels Jenny started to clean herself up.

"Here." Dee had grabbed a piece of her own paper towel and used it to clear away the smudged eyeliner creased beneath Jenny's eye.

Jenny waited patiently before her friend was finished. "Thank you."

Dee winked, having recovered faster than she would've before. "No problem, Sunshine, you will get through this."

Jenny smiled wane, and leaned her head against Dees shoulder.

For as long as she could remember Dee had always been such a comforting friend. They had known each other since kindergarten and after all they had been through it had only strengthened their relationship. Their friendship was made of steel and not even the hottest metal could melt that. That theory had been tested on more than one occasion back in high school. And even after.

Dee stroked Jenny's hair before she pulled back, placing her hands firmly on Jenny's shoulders. "You are strong, Jenny, just like Rose was when she left that cretin, Cal. Your Jack Dawson will come."

Jenny couldn't help but roll her eyes with a small laugh. Only Dee would compare her to Titanic's strong female character.

Dees face grew serious for a moment. "Don't make me remind you just how strong you really are, Jenny."

There was a knowing look in Dee's eye now. A twinkle.

Jenny caught it and nodded, firm. She knew. "It is one of the reasons why I am now a psychologist."

Dees smile was suddenly fierce. "And we all couldn't be prouder. So let's show the world what your're made of. I'll meet you back at the booth or Audrey will start to wonder."

Jenny nodded. "I'll meet you there in two."

Dee nodded. With one more arm squeeze she stepped past her. But at the last second Dee turned back around. Her expression had softened to a degree that was almost unheard of. "Audrey and Summer are worried about you. Don't forget whose fault this is."

Then she left Jenny standing there facing the mirror.

_That's right Summer had driven down from Nor Cal to see Audrey. She must be here. And here I am, gloating. _After her high school graduation Summer had assisted over at a small floral shop her hippy Aunt Jessie-an aunt Jenny had only met on occasion-would later pass onto her before she'd died. Jenny and her friends had accompanied Summer to the funeral and helped her mourn over her loss. After, Audrey had hired on Summer as her florist when she'd been planning her wedding. It had been nearly a year since and business was flourishing.

"Okay, Jenny, pull yourself together." she whispered into the mirror.

Jenny gazed at herself, really examining all the little changes that had taken place over the years. Now nearly twenty-three she'd retained her youthful beauty well into adulthood. Her skin had a sun kissed glow from the promises of summer and the silky golden threads of her hair rested just a few inches above her waist. Her body had gotten a little more shapely; the spitting image of a woman. As such Jenny needed to get it together. In that moment she realized just how much of a mess she was. There was sadness there that had never been there before. Jenny had always been a rein of light but she'd never felt more dark lately. She really needed to just let GO. Tom was gone. Tom wasn't coming back.

Jenny had made that decision herself.

Subconsciously her fingers grasped the small gold ring strung around her neck on a chain. Just recently she'd started wearing it again. For comfort? Solace? Jenny wasn't quite sure. It seemed to be her anchor almost like a strength she drew from the words branded on the inside of the band. _I am my only Master._ For a moment she closed her eyes. And for a moment, as if time had frozen leaving her to reflect on the secret, buried chambers in her heart- a moment she'd never confide to anyone about- Jenny wondered if she had made a mistake in her choosing over Tom and… deep breath...

Julian.

"Julian…" Jenny's faint voice echoed. She licked her lips. The name somehow felt ancient on her lips. In her loyalty to Tom it had been a very long time since she'd allowed herself to think much less say such a name again. Jenny had never dreamt of him although she'd wished him well and knew all the light in the world would keep him dreaming on.

With a sigh Jenny tore her gaze away from the mirror and headed back out to join her friends with a new found vigor to her posture and a lightness in her steps for the first time in months. Had she stayed a moment longer Jenny would've seen a pair of unfathomable eyes, eyes as blue as a December morning reflect back at her.

A pale hand reached up and extended their slender fingers pressed against the other side of the glass. As a sculpted work of beauty, with a celestial voice like water running over rock, was a faint whisper that responded,

"Jenny …"

* * *

**As Jack Skellington would say, "Whats this, whats this…" ;) **


End file.
